Believing in you
by Danielle Chocolatt
Summary: **Creyendo en ti** Una aventura mágica, donde la prima de Jaime -Lucy Bennett- se ve involucrada en unos cuantos enredos con drama, aventura y romance junto a Jack Frost. Arrastrando consigo misma a los niños de Burgess y causando muchos problemas en el mundo inconscientemente. ¡Adelante y disfruta de la aventura! (Jack x OC) NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS CADA LUNES.
1. Cap 01: Volviendo a creer

"_**Rise of the Guardians"**_

_**Believing in you**_

_**Daniela A. **_

_**Copyrigth to Dreamworks.**_

"_**A todo el que quiera adentrarse en una Aventura diferente, de amor, aventura, misterio y también para el que desee distraerse del mundo y dejarse llevar por la imaginación y el camino al saber"**_

**PARTE I: AMOR Y AVENTURA.**

**Capítulo 01: Volviendo a creer.**

Este día eran uno de tantos en los que Jamie esperaba a que su mejor amigo Jack Frost llegara a su ciudad e hiciera aparecer nieve, tan solo había transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, él en verdad lo extrañaba. Levantándose de su cama abrió la ventana con todo su entusiasmo y observo todo su entorno, en efecto, había nieve y muchos niños conocidos para él estaban jugando en ella.

— ¡Jamie, tu prima vendrá hoy! —Habló su madre desde la cocina— Así que date un baño antes que llegue —Culminó ella volviendo a sus labores caseros. Jamie corrió hasta el baño y comenzó a ducharse, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su prima y el solo hecho de contarle sus aventuras le emocionaba, planeaba contarle la gran aventura que había pasado con Jack, el cómo fue el único niño que había creído en Jack Frost a la primera que él dio señales, la derrota de Pitch y como supero su miedo hacia él y la oscuridad, volviendo a creer en la esperanza y en sus guardianes favoritos. En cuanto terminó de arreglarse corrió apresurado a la cocina tomando asiento en una silla, tomo los utensilios y vio esperanzado la comida que le ofrecía su madre con alegría pero todo cambio cuando vio lo que el plato llevaba consigo.

— ¿Sopa? —le preguntó el indignado a su madre. Ella asintió y él bufo molesto antes de comenzar a comer. El timbre de la casa sonó de improviso con un gran _"tilín" _resonando por toda la casa sorprendiendo a Jamie, a Sophie, su madre y hasta el perro quedó sorprendido con aquél sonido ensordecedor— ¿es ella? —preguntó Jamie emocionado dejando la sopa de lado.

—Puede que lo sea Jamie pero sigue comiendo —Dijo su madre, mientras se dirigía calmada hacia la puerta, acerco su ojo a el agujero de la puerta y observo lo que había tras de allí— Que curioso…

— ¿Qué sucede, es ella? —preguntó Jamie más emocionado que antes.

—No hay nadie… —Murmuro ella, abrió la puerta y observo todo el entorno helado, repentinamente sintió como algo saltaba sobre ella dándole un abrazo cálido lleno de vitalidad y alegría— Puede que tú seas… —Habló ella con una sonrisa.

—Sí soy yo… —Hablo una chica de unos 16 años, cabellera negra reluciente y unos ojos marrones que irradiaban niñez, extrañamente para sorpresa de todos ella no llevaba consigo un traje invernal, solo vestía una camisa de tirantes y un short además de unas botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, la chica observó dentro de casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Bien… ¿¡Quién de estos niños consentidos extraño a la prima Lucy!? —Gritó alargando sus brazos, se agachó para estar a la altura de los niños y recibir con gran alegría la bienvenida dada por Jamie y la pequeña Sophie, los cuales corrieron con todas sus fuerzas a abrazar a su prima, su madre sonreía por la escena, adoraba cada vez que esa chica volvía, era como la guardiana "real" para los niños, no como las historias que ella les contaba sobre el conejo de pascuas, el hada de los dientes, santa Claus, esta heroína era real ella la podía ver y lo mejor era que estaba en su propia familia dándole luz y esperanza a sus hijos. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina— ¿Quién se portó mejor este año? —preguntó Lucy a los pequeños.

— ¡Yo, yo! —Dijeron ambos levantando sus manos con entusiasmo.

—Pues yo veo que ninguno ha terminado su sopa —Dijo levantándose, colocó su mano en su cintura y les sonrió— ¡Quien termine primero dormirá conmigo esta noche! —Dijo entusiasmando a sus primos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Solo eso? —preguntó Jamie haciendo ojitos junto con Sophie.

—De acuerdo ustedes ganan —Habló Lucy— Les daré un chocolate luego —Les murmuro a ambos con la intención de que solo ellos escucharan.

—Eso será después de que tú también comas sopa —Habló la madre de los niños.

—Woops, al parecer escucho —Dijo ella en un tono de burla provocando una risa furtiva en los niños— Pero... si termino de comer antes que ustedes no habrá chocolate para ustedes —Dijo sonriendo y corriendo hacia la mesa dejando a los niños algo atrasados.

—No es justo —Dijo Jamie en cuanto logró llegar a la mesa junto a su prima y su madre, las dos soltaron unas risillas en cuanto lo vieron, Sophie con dificultad logró subirse a la mesa para continuar con su comida. Lucy intentaba comer lo más lento posible para que ellos le ganaran aunque si ellos perdieran ella de igual forma los compensaría a ambos con un gran chocolate.

— ¿Y dónde está la mayor de los Bennett? —Pregunto la Sra. Bennett, madre de los niños, refiriéndose a su hermana y madre de Lucy.

—Pues en casa… —Hablaba Lucy mientras probaba bocado por bocado la sopa— enviará mis maletas aquí mañana para pasar un tiempo con estos pequeños —Dijo dándole una sonrisa pícara a sus primos.

—Ni sueñen que harán travesuras, jovencitos —Dijo su madre haciendo que los niños comieran con desgana nuevamente, Lucy sonrió por ello— ¿Por qué llevas tan pocas ropas? Te resfriaras si te quedas así…

—Pues… la verdad amo el frío invernal, la nieve es estupenda —Le contesto Lucy con una sonrisa.

— ¡Es gracias a Jack Frost! —Dijo Jamie emocionado.

— ¿Jack Frost? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, él es muy divertido y tiene el cabello blanco como la nieve al igual que los dientes lo que vuelve loca a Tooth y entonces esta conejo, los dos no se agradan mucho y norte, norte es genial tiene tatuajes es grande y… —hablaba Jamie apresuradamente por la emoción.

—Volverás loca a Lucy con tanta emoción Jamie —Dijo su madre relajándolo un poco.

—Está bien… —Hablo Lucy— terminemos de comer e iremos a jugar con Jack Frost afuera ¿de acuerdo? —le pregunto ella a Jamie con una sonrisa, este asintió entusiasmado y continuo con su comida.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer Lucy tomó prestada una chaqueta para el frío de su tía Bennett y salió fuera de la casa a esperar a que los niños estuvieran listos, pateo un poco la nieve y vio como unos niños jugaban con bolas de nieve lo cual le saco una sonrisa.

—Así que…Jack Frost —Dijo ella nostálgica, tomando un poco de nieve con sus manos formo una bola de nieve la agito un poco en sus manos fijando cuál sería su objetivo, habían unos cinco niños a los cuales podría lanzarles una bola de nieve y ellos ni se darían cuenta, pero había un joven con ellos, cabellos blancos y unos ojos azules que también jugaba con los pequeños— Quizás a él tampoco le importe… —Dijo mientras apuntaba a su nuevo objetivo— Bien… haya va mon amour —Culminó por decir al lanzar la bola de nieve que dio a parar justo en la cara del chico, los niños comenzaron a reír sin parar por la cara que había puesto su compañero de juegos. Lucy sonrió de igual forma.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Dijo Jamie al salir de su casa.

—Bien… —Habló ella, cuando sintió algunas miradas en ella, los niños la habían declarado culpable, con sus dedos inocentes la apuntaban con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico la observaba asombrado— Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que hagan un juicio conmigo —Murmuro a Jamie el cual sonrió.

— ¡Jamie! —Le llamo una niña— ¿vienes a jugar con nosotros?

—En un momento… —gritó él.

—Ve a jugar si quieres… —Le dijo Lucy— Yo iré por los chocolates ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿en serio? —le preguntó él.

—Claro —Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego entonces —Dijo Jamie cuando con mucha alegría corrió con todas sus fuerzas para jugar junto a sus demás amigos. Ella sonrió y en cuanto se aseguró que él estaría bien con sus amigos comenzó a caminar con mucha calma a buscar un sitio en donde poder comprar unos chocolates para sus primos.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Le preguntó Pippa, una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos de igual color.

—Oh, es mi prima Lucy… —Habló Jamie mientras hacía unas cuantas bolas de nieve.

—Pues tú prima Lucy —Dijo el nombre con enojo— no pidió perdón —Habló molesto el chico de cabellera blanca, los niños rieron ante la declaración del chico.

— ¿De qué hablas Jack? —le preguntó Jamie, el chico solo rodo los ojos molesto confundiendo aún más al pequeño.

—Es que tu prima… —Comenzó a hablar Claude— lanzó una bola de nieve a Jack —Dijo sin poder contener la risa.

— Ha, ha… búrlense, no fue… —Comenzó a hablar Jack— Espera, ¿tú prima puede verme? —le preguntó Jack a Jamie algo sorprendido, sorprendiendo aún más al niño.

—No lo sé… —Dijo Jamie.

—Debes preguntarle —Dijeron los demás al unísono.

—Quizás ella quiera jugar con nosotros también —Habló esta vez Monty.

—Pero si ella es mucho mayor que nosotros —Dudo Cupcake.

—Pues ella es especial —Hablo Jamie— De todas formas es una Bennett —Dijo con orgullo.

— ¿Qué esperas para preguntarle? —Le preguntó Jack emocionado.

—Es que… —Tartamudeaba Jamie— Ella fue por chocolate a la tienda… —Culminó por decir.

—Pues iremos a buscarla —Dijo Jack decidido haciendo que los niños sonrieran tan decididos como él, cada uno tomo algo con lo que deslizarse y se prepararon para la carrera de trineos que tan solo Jack sabía hacer. Y sin preguntarles nada comenzó a volar formando un gran camino de hielo que al ellos pasar sorprendían a todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos, algunos se quejaban por la rapidez con la que iban los niños, los pequeños mientras se divertían buscaban con la mirada a Lucy.

— ¡Hey, haya está! —Gritó Caleb, al momento de ver a Lucy en un local de comida— Haya estaba… —Dijo resignado al pasar el local.

Jack con su cetro de madera culminó de hacer la carretera helada, haciendo que los niños volaran al frenar y cayeran en la espesa y suave nieve.

— ¡Otra vez! —Gritó Jamie al salir de allí, provocando que todos sonrieran con su elocuencia. Se sacaron la nieve de sus ropas y se devolvieron nuevamente al local en donde estaba Jane, mientras ellos corrían Jack solo observaba atento mientras volaba muy lejos de la vista de ellos. Despidiéndose del vendedor ella salió del local con una bolsa en manos.

—Wow —Habló sorprendida al ver a los pequeños frente a ella— De haber sabido que habría tanta gente fuera esperándome hubiera actuado como famosa y los ignoraría —Dijo ella con picardía— Déjenme adivinar, vinieron por esto —Dijo alegremente alzando con entusiasmo la bolsa con dulces adentro.

— ¡Sí! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo causando una sonrisa en la chica y un disgusto al guardián, dejo de volar. Ya en el suelo fue hasta donde los chicos y los miró acusatoriamente— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos nuevamente en unísono, Lucy giro su vista para saber con quién hablaban los niños. Cruzó su mirada con el chico de antes, al que le había lanzado la bola de nieve, sonrió para sí misma.

—Lo siento —Habló ella mientras sacaba algo de la bolsa que llevaba consigo— acepta esto como disculpa —Dijo extendiéndole un chocolate a Jack, él la miro sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

— ¿puedes verme? —preguntó él aun sorprendido, ella le miró extrañada.

— Que parezcas un fantasma no significa que lo seas —Dijo ella sonriendo por la elocuencia de aquél chico— ¿Lo tomaras…o…? —Preguntaba ella señalándole el chocolate que llevaba en su mano.

—Oh, gracias —Dijo el tomándolo sin darse cuenta de que había rozado su mano con las de la chica causándole un escalofrío.

—Vaya sí que estas congelado —Habló ella— Debe ser que Jack Frost te congeló… —Dijo sonriente, los chicos soltaron una carcajada por lo que había dicho ella.

—Pero que dices… él es —hablaba Monty hasta que Jack le tapó la boca con sus frías manos, el niño intentaba quitárselas ya que lo estaba congelando.

—Lo congelaras… —Dijo ella, él soltó al chico murmurando un "lo siento" mientras seguía observando a la chica confundido— Chicos será mejor que vayamos nuevamente donde estaban jugando antes este sitio es muy peligroso —Hablaba ella con los chicos mientras tomaba de una mano a Jamie y de la otra a Cupcake, los demás los seguían como si ella fuera la hermana mayor que siempre quisieron y nunca tuvieron, el chico de cabello blanco solo los veía sorprendido— ¿te quedaras allí hasta que Jack Frost te termine de congelar? —le pregunto ella sonriente mientras lo hacía entrar en razón.

—Espérenme —Gritó él mientras se colocaba al lado de ellos caminando como si fuera un humano— Entonces… ¿sabes quién soy? —Le preguntó Jack nuevamente a la chica.

— ¿Un hippie que adora la nieve y por eso anda sin calzado? —Pregunto en tono burlesco causando una risa entre los chicos, el chico solo se molestó un poco.

—Entonces…puedes verme pero no sabes quién soy —Dijo él nuevamente.

—Sí, puedo verte señor maravilla —Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo— pero no te conozco quizá porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine… ¿nos conocemos de algo acaso? —le preguntó ella esta vez.

—No —admitió él— pero… ¿tú crees en Jack Frost?

— Pues aunque te burles de mi luego… —Dijo ella sonriendo melancólica— sí, creo en Jack Frost —Habló ella al fin, el chico se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. El resto del transcurso ellos y los chicos caminaban en silencio mientras degustaban con delicadeza cada parte del chocolate como si de un elixir se tratara, en cuanto llegaron al sitio donde estaban antes comenzaron una batalla de bolas de nieve, a excepción de Lucy que solo quería observar los juegos de los niños mientras recordaba su niñez y sonreía para sí. Jack la observo sentada en la banca y se acercó a ella con curiosidad de saber más de por qué no lo identificaba como Jack Frost.

—Hey —Dijo él llamando su atención, ella lo observo con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a su lado congelando el sitio donde estaba— Y… ¿Qué sabes sobre Jack Frost?

—Muy poco… —Hablo ella— De niña me contaban historias de como él hace magnificas ventiscas —él la miraba alegre— sin embargo, he pasado la mayoría de mi vida en una ciudad de ambiente tropical… así que, me hice la idea de que nunca podría ver a Jack Frost en acción —Dijo ella con amargura en sus palabras— Pero sigo creyendo en él —sonrío ella— no solo por mí sino por ellos —Dijo señalando a los niños.

—Crees en Jack Frost… por los niños —Dijo Jack sin comprender, ella asintió— Ok, eso es extraño ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó él.

—Te burlaras de mí… —Dijo ella sonriente.

—No lo haré —ella le miró acusatoriamente— Lo juró —Dijo colocando una mano en alto.

—16… —Habló resignada, Jack se sorprendió ante tal confesión.

—16 —repitió él, ella asintió— ¿es en serio? —pregunto emocionado.

—Te golpeare si sigues preguntando… —Le dijo ella amenazadoramente— y… ¿tu porqué tienes el cabello blanco?

—En serio, ¿no me reconoces? —Preguntó el con brillo en sus ojos, ella quedó asombrada con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Créeme si te conociera podría recordar esos ojos… —Dijo ella, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

—Ven conmigo —Le dijo tomándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ni siquiera se tu nombre —Dijo ella alterada, él solo le dio una sonrisa y sin decir nada más comenzó a volar alrededor de todos asombrando a la chica —Espera… ¿co...Como es qué? —Balbuceaba ella sin poder creer lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Los niños la miraban desde debajo de ellos sonriendo sorprendidos.

— ¡Yo también quiero volar Jack! —Gritó Pippa.

Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de aquél chico volador.

—Jack… —Balbuceo ella, mientras lo observó sorprendida— ¿Jack Frost? —le preguntó ella, él asintió. La chica quedó en shock por un momento para que luego apareciera una sonrisa que recorría todo su rostro— ¡No puede ser, eres Jack Frost! —Grito ella mientras se apegaba más a él e increíblemente en vez de sentirse incomoda por el frío se sentía segura. Jack sintiéndose ya complacido decidió bajar nuevamente al suelo, ella se separó de él y sonrió nerviosa observo por todo el lugar hasta encontrar a su primo y lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Lucy… me avergüenzas —Habló Jamie algo sonrojado por el comportamiento de su prima mientras los demás niños sonreían.

—Fue genial Jamie —Habló ella emocionada— Jack voló sobre ustedes y, en verdad fue aterrador pero… espera —Dijo ella volviendo a sus cabales— Entonces… si tú eres Jack Frost —Hablaba mientras se acercaba y analizaba al chico— ¿el conejo de pascua, sandman, cupido, el hada de los dientes, Santa y los demás existen también? —pregunto ella felizmente.

—Bueno, en realidad solo conozco a Sandman, al hada de los dientes, al conejo de pascua y a Norte —Dijo apoyado en su bastón.

— ¿Norte?

—Oh, bueno él es Santa —Aclaró él, la chica sonrió sin poder creerlo. ¡Conocía a Jack Frost y él mismo la hizo volar y le confirmo en lo que ella creía por años… en Sandman, Santa, el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascuas! Sin resistirlo más y en contra de su voluntad la chica se desmayó. Creyendo en él, pero sin creer en que lo había conocido.

**Nota rápida antes de proseguir: los personajes de "Rise of the Guardians" no me pertenecen, mi única pertenencia es la historia y la "OC" –Lucy Bennett- la prima de Jamie (claro que en realidad es totalmente ficticia). No planeo un romance al inicio de las historia, planeo tomar las cosas con calma y mostrar un mundo hipotético y fantástico más allá de la imaginación para ello he tenido que revisar una y otra vez la escritura y gramática, aunque no soy una experta en ello, es el primer fanfic en el que he pensado detalladamente el procedimiento de la historia y puede que hayan spoilers acerca de los libros dependiendo del avance de la historia. Sin más que decir, ¡Suerte, amor y paz para todos!**


	2. Cap 02: La guarida

**Capítulo 02: La guarida.**

Frío, era lo único que mi cuerpo sentía en ese momento quizás sea porque ya no vivo en mi ciudad tropical, Miami-florida, cuanto lo extrañaba pero necesitaba estar en Burgess y así estar con mis primos durante un tiempo, mi tía Bennett me necesitaba, los niños me necesitaban allí, de todas formas mi tía no estaría con ellos mucho tiempo ya que se iría de viaje a buscar un empleo "digno de ella" o algo así me dijo mi madre como excusa para que viniera de visita. Siento mi cuerpo totalmente frío _"¿Dónde está mi manta?" _me pregunté a mi misma mientras la buscaba con mi mano, la extendí lo suficiente hasta que conseguir llegar hasta ella, aunque sorprendentemente mi manta estaba mucho más helada que yo.

—No importa… —Murmure intentando cubrirme con ella, aunque tampoco llegaba a mis pies, gruñí furiosa y escuche unas risitas a mi alrededor. No le tome importancia y me aferre más a la manta.

— Sabes que solo puedo congelarte ¿cierto? —Escuche una voz varonil muy cerca de mí, abrí mis ojos a tope y con un movimiento rápido observe la situación. Jack Frost, sí el mismo, estaba sobre mí con su brazo cubriendo mi pecho, aun con rubor en mis mejillas lo aparté con brusquedad así que sin remedio cayo de bruces en el suelo. Chilló de dolor por un momento para luego cruzar su mirada conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Le pregunté, el solo se limitaba a mirarme— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunté de nuevo, él sonrió dulcemente esta vez, giró su vista y la unió con los presentes, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, Claude, Jamie y Sophie, todos sonreían pícaramente— Exijo una explicación jovencitos —Hablé en tono maternal, ellos solo se observaron entre sí.

— Es un secreto —Habló Sophie sonriendo, aun cómplice.

— ¿un secreto? —pregunté a los presentes, ellos asintieron— Bien… no habrá dulces por un tiempo —Dije con molestia en la voz ellos se decepcionaron por lo dicho, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi vertebra, es cierto, muy cerca de mi estaba Jack Frost— Oh, por dios —Murmure y me gire a verlo nuevamente, él aún permanecía en el suelo aunque con una sonrisa victoriosa lo cual se me hacía extraño porque la verdad el golpe había sonado en la habitación con fuerza— ¿te encuentras bien?

— Hum, no me quejo —Habló él— primero me esfuerzo mucho trayéndote hasta tu habitación, luego intentas utilizarme como manta y finalmente caigo de bruces en el suelo —Hablaba sarcásticamente— me encantan sobre todo que me lancen al suelo —Culminó él con una sonrisa, causando carcajadas divertidas a los pequeños del lugar.

— ¡Genial! —Grité con entusiasmo— aunque no sabía que el espíritu del invierno fuera masoquista —Dije esto último con algo de asco, algo que solo él y yo comprendimos al instante.

— ¿¡Que!? —Grito él levantándose en el suelo— ¡Claro que no! —Aclaró.

—Está bien, está bien —Hable intentando contener la risa— No tienes porqué molestarte, congelador andante —Hablé en tono burlesco algo que molesto al guardián.

—Dormilona —Dijo él algo molesto, retándome a una lucha de apodos.

—Hielera —Hable esta vez yo, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

— ¡Complejo de Sandman! —Habló esta vez en un tono más fuerte y acercándose ligeramente hacia mí.

— ¡Nevera con patas! —Le grité yo levantándome de la dulce cama.

— ¡Chinche dormilona! —Abrí la boca haciéndome la ofendida, era cierto que a veces me quedaba aferrada a la cama pero de ahí a ser una chinche había una gran diferencia.

— ¡Tú! —Hablé molesta señalándolo, la pelea sobre apodos se había vuelto algo personal, así que comencé a pensar apodos que le sentarían perfectos al chico, un apodo perfecto con el que le dolería mucho su orgullo era "Vejete" le quedaría perfecto o eso creí en el momento.

— ¡Lucy ¿Con quién hablas?! —Preguntó mi tía Bennett desde la cocina haciéndome sentir un miedo interior increíble, mire a todos los presentes y ellos me miraban con esos ojos de que no sabían que hacer en esa situación.

—Emmm… ¿Con Jack Frost? —Le grité algo confundida "¿está bien decirle eso?"

—Jajajajaja —Reía ella— Sigues tan imaginativa… —Se le escucho murmurar. De la que nos habíamos salvado por momentos, suspire en un acto reflejo.

—Chicos ¿Qué hora es? —le pregunte.

— 19 horas ¿por qué? —Habló Caleb.

— ¿Qué? —Respondí exaltada— ¿no piensan ir a casa?

— Digamos que… —Hablaba Cupcake— nos quedaremos a dormir aquí…

—Sí —Hablo Jamie decidido— Pocas veces tenemos tiempo para ver a Jack —Culminó emocionado, sonreí alegre por la emoción del pequeño, me acerqué a él y le acaricie con ternura su cabello.

— Chicos aquí traigo unas galletas —Habló feliz mi tía Bennett entrando sin tocar, los chicos gritaron felices con emoción y corrieron con ansias hacia tal exquisitez, sonreí por un momento pero luego recordé que estaba Jack en la habitación y lo miré dubitativa él solo sonreía, lo que me hizo dudar aún más— ¿tomaras una galleta o seguirás viendo a la nada? —me preguntó la tía Bennett con una sonrisa.

—Emmm, pues… —Mire a Jack para luego girar a observar a la tía Bennett— De acuerdo… —Dije aún no muy convencida, tome unas cuatro galletas con trozos de chocolate— Merci —Dije en francés causando una sonrisa en la tía, se retiró de la habitación y todos fijaron su vista en mi— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué dijiste a la Sra. Bennett? —Me preguntó Claude, tal duda me sorprendió.

—…Gracias…en francés… —Hablé aun con dudas, todos excepto Jamie me miraron confundidos— Habló francés desde los 10 años —Comente— Ya que…digamos que viajo mucho —sonreí dubitativa.

— ¿Huh? —Preguntó Monty sin entender.

—Olviden eso… —Sonreí— ¿por qué no juegan un rato más con Jackie? —Comente emocionada.

— ¿Jackie? —me preguntó extrañado.

— Es por cariño… —Hablé sonriente, él me miro y sonrió de igual forma, tomé una bufanda y una chaqueta— Vamos… —Dije tomando de la mano a Claude y Monty— Saldremos otro rato —Hablé avisando el detalle a mi tía, ella asintió alegre respondiéndonos un "protéjanse o Jack Frost los congelara" todos nos reíamos por la elocuencia de tía Bennett, ya que si estábamos siendo acompañados por el mismísimo Jack Frost y jugaríamos con él sería imposible no morirnos de frío allá afuera. En cuanto salimos los pequeños lanzaron bolas de nieve por doquier y me sorprendí en cuanto vi como Jack hacia aparecer un montón de bolas de nieve por doquier, supuse que así sería más rápido jugar así que estaba bien y no opuse resistencia a ello. Decidí dejarlos jugar un rato con Jack mientras recorría un poco el lugar, ¡cómo me encantaban los sitios con nieve!, lo único que alguna vez he llegado a odiar de ellos era que algunas personas no tenían casa en donde poder calentarse y muchos animales, sobre todo los animales, no tenían hogar y por ello muchos morían.

Mientras caminaba tomando fotografías mentales de todo el lugar, escuche unos ruidos que provenían de un lugar en concreto, era una voz realmente grave la que hablaba, me escondí con precaución tras un árbol y observe atentamente todo el lugar, no había ninguna persona por los alrededores.

— ¿Habrá sido un animal? —Me cuestione en un susurro. Decidí mentalmente que regresar era la mejor opción pero no había dado un paso cuando volví a escuchar unos ruidos, me agache y comencé a caminar con suma delicadeza fuera lo que fuese no quería espantarlo, aparte de mi vista un arbusto con mucho cuidado y observe que a unos metros se ubicaba un canguro, con un boomerang y huevos en una tirante— ¿Un canguro con boomerangs y huevos? —Musité. Realmente me estaba volviendo loca, ya me lo había dicho mi madre alguna vez "¡Deja de ver esas películas de fantasías, seguro te conseguirás algún día con algo fantasioso y te llamare loca si es así!" Al parecer llevaba razón, primero Jack Frost, bueno en él siempre había creído al igual que en muchos más personajes, pero… ¿un canguro?

Luego de un momento de silencio el canguro comenzó a olfatear el ambiente a su alrededor— Me ha descubierto— Susurre.

—Solo haz silencio y no se dará cuenta —Escuché a alguien decir a mi lado, me sobresalte y caí de bruces en el suelo, en cuanto abrí mis ojos recuperándome del golpe pude observar quien era el "entrometido" y pues no era nadie más que el indomable Jack Frost.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté en un susurro.

—Solo te había venido a avisar que los niños estaban esperándote —Habló en susurro de igual forma.

—Oh —Dije sorprendida, gire mi vista nuevamente al sitio en donde estaba el canguro pero este había desaparecido, suspire y señale a Jack— tú culpa… —Lo acuse.

—Tú hiciste ruido no yo —Se defendió en seguida.

— ¡Pero tú fuiste el que me sorprendiste, bola de nieve! —Dije ofendiéndolo.

— ¡Si yo tengo la cabeza helada tú la tienes tan cerca al sol que se comenzó a colocar de color carbón! —Dijo él, ofendiéndome aún más. Mi cabello era totalmente negro, algo que era definitivamente natural no tenía por qué decir que se parecía a un carbón, ese chico definitivamente me sacaba de mis casillas.

— ¡Tú! —Le grité totalmente molesta nuevamente, él sonrió victorioso al darse cuenta que no tenía forma de defenderme de él, gruñí molesta y me levanté de la helada nieve. Observe nuevamente donde estaba el canguro pero no había señales de él, suspire nuevamente.

— ¿Estas intentando hacerte más delgada? —me preguntó el chico.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte.

— Es que con tantos suspiros… —Dijo él en tono burlón. Yo solo tome un poco de nieve hice de ella una bola de nieve perfecta y se la lance al rostro tan rápidamente que no la logró esquivar— Me las pagaras… —Dijo él con un sonrojo en su rostro por el golpe que había recibido, sonreí victoriosa y comencé a correr en dirección a los niños, sentí como Jack me seguía volando, sonreí a carcajadas en burla estaba tan distraída en el juego que no me fije por donde caminaba y sin remedio, tropecé y caí. Pero parecía haber caído en un hoyo, escuché a Jack musitar un "Whoops" en la lejanía, el túnel parecía no tener final estaba rodeada de extenso musgo que parecía tener muchísimo tiempo allí, no podía hacer nada más que gritar mientras la gravedad me arrastraba al final del túnel. Sentía un frío recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y no era precisamente el frío de Jack Frost, no, era miedo. Justo en cuanto comencé a hacer un testamento mental y dejarles todo a mis queridos primos y a mi madre, vi una luz al final de ese extenso túnel— ¡Es mi final! —Grité desesperanzada, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando ese fin, que nunca llego. Sentí como unas manos heladas me sostenían, abrí los ojos lentamente y observe nuevamente a Jack, el chico me sostenía como si no pasara nada, toda la rabia que sentía por el no haberme ayudado antes subió hasta mis mejillas tornándolas de un rojo intenso, me deshice de su agarre y esta vez sí que caí de bruces en el suelo, el karma estaba jugando conmigo eso era seguro.

Observe mi alrededor aun en el suelo y parecía ser tan solo un seño lo que estuviera viendo, era como una guarida pero, una mística. En la lejanía había unas cuantas estatuas con forma de huevos que se movían, flores por todos lados, me hizo recordar a la hermosa primavera, sonreí inconscientemente.

—Hermoso ¿cierto? —Me preguntó Jack, inconscientemente asentí. Me levante del suelo y esta vez como una niña pequeña me quite toda la ropa abrigadora que traía y comencé a recorrer el lugar. Cada vez que veía una hermosa flor detenía mi paso y la observaba muy de cerca— En serio te gustan las flores —Dijo Jack.

— Me encantan —Sonreí feliz.

—Me alegra, porque ya es tarde… —Escuché hablar a una voz distinta, la misma que había escuchado antes en el bosque, gire rápidamente y mis ojos observaron a aquel canguro extraño, lo señale por instinto y abrí mis ojos a tope.

— ¡El canguro! —Grité sorprendida. Jack y el canguro quedaron en shock por unos instantes, luego Jack comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sosteniendo su estómago por la gracia que había causado mi elocuencia.

—Espera —Habló el canguro— ¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó él en un tono molesto.

—…canguro… —Hablé dubitativa, el me miro molesto.

—Soy un conejo, jovencita —Dijo nuevamente— El conejo de pascua…

— ¿¡Qué!? —Grité sorprendida— ¡Es el conejo de pascua! —Hablé con emoción y sin medir mis impulsos salté sobre él, sintiendo todo su pelaje en mis manos, sin duda era un suave y lindo conejo para mí, él abrió los ojos sorprendido y Jack paró de reír para colocar un semblante serio.

—Hey —Se quejó Jack, yo lo observe con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Wooh —Dije sorprendida, descubriendo que estaba totalmente aferrada al conejo incomodándolo un poco— Lo siento… —Dije bajándome de él, solo me sonrió.

—No hay problema —Dijo esta vez muy contento— Espera, que hacen una humana y ¡tú! —Señalo a Jack— ¿aquí?

—Esa chica de allí —me señalo Jack— te estaba espiando sin saber que eras tú…

El conejo me vio sorprendido yo solo sonreí falsamente pues Jack me había acusado de acosadora.

— Espera… sigo sin entender algo… —Volvió a hablar colocando su mano en su frente— ¿tú crees en mí? —Yo asentí— ¿no eres un poco mayor? —Me preguntó, infle las mejillas y me gire dándole la espalda a ambos— Lo siento, no era la expresión…quise decir… Emmm… —Seguía buscando una forma de disculparse, seguro habría hecho una cara tan graciosa que a Jamie le hubiera encantado, Jamie…

— ¡Los niños! —Grité asustada— ¡Debo buscarlos! —Grite nuevamente buscando con la mirada una salida, el conejo y Jack notaron la preocupación en mis ojos.

— La salida es por allá —Hablo el conejo de pascua señalándome un camino.

—Gracias, debo irme —Dije para luego salir corriendo siguiendo la dirección que me había dado el conejo, no sentí la helada presencia de Jack, sin embargo no podía detenerme ahora, ¡debía buscar los niños! No había problema con Jack porque él sabía dónde vivíamos él podía volar pero en mi caso yo debía correr a toda velocidad antes de que los niños llegaran sin mí a casa.

-o-

En cuanto iba a volar tras Lucy para hacerla sufrir un poco antes de pasar la noche con los niños, Bunny colocó su mano sobre mi hombro deteniéndome en el acto.

—No fui a dejar huevos a Burgess, amigo —Hablo él con semblante serio.

— ¿Y quieres que te pregunte a qué fuiste? —Le pregunté en tono sarcástico.

—Escucha, bola de nieves —Sonreí ante tal apodo, me había recordado la discusión que había tenido con Lucy, el conejo se mosqueo por mi sonrisa— ¿mi seriedad te hizo gracia, Frost? —Me preguntó, negué aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro— Pues entonces vayamos rápidamente a ver a Norte…

En cuanto él dijo eso la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.


	3. Cap 03: ¿donde estas Jack?

**Capítulo 03:**

En cuanto salí de ese túnel, pude sentir el frío recorrer todo mi ser y era obvio que eso sucedería pues había dejado la chaqueta, divise en la lejanía a los niños que aun jugaban con nieve a pesar de la hora que era, corrí aun con más fuerza ya que sabía que si ellos seguían jugando de esa forma acabarían por resfriarse. Gire mi vista para saber si Jack me seguía pero él simplemente no estaba, me detuve enseguida y seguí observando el sitio por donde había estado la salida del conejo, pero él no aparecía, supuse que llegaría luego ya que quizás debía hablar con el conejo antes de venir a casa. Seguí mi camino esta vez más relajada y allí estaban los chicos esta vez haciendo unos muñecos de nieve, sonreí al verlos tan contentos.

— ¡Allí está Lucy! —Gritó Caleb corriendo hacia mí e indiscriminadamente me abrazo provocando que los demás chicos me abrazaran de igual forma, me sorprendí por tal acto tan tierno.

— ¿Dónde está Jack? —Me preguntó la pequeña Pippa.

—Pues se quedó atrás… —Dije con una sonrisa de victoria, ellos sonrieron por ello— Pero… debemos ir a casa ahora mismo o nos pondremos más fríos que él ¿de acuerdo? —Les pregunté, ellos asintieron sin embargo note que Jamie no sonreía como siempre— ¡hey, Jamie! —Le llame en un susurro él me observo y yo lo llame con mi mano para que se acercara un poco más hacia mí— ¿por qué estás tan triste? —le pregunté.

—Él se fue ¿verdad?… —Me preguntó muy triste, con esos ojos que me partieron el alma por momentos.

—No lo sé… —Hablé, no sabía cómo reconfortarlo de la mejor manera para que se sintiera mejor— Pero sabes algo —Le hable colocándome a su altura— Yo sé que él vendrá… —Le dije sonriendo, él asintió aún más alegre que antes, sin embargo aún podía sentir su dolor en mi corazón.

Tomé a Jamie de la mano y junto con los demás chicos nos dirigimos nuevamente a casa.

Pasaban las horas y la luna creciente ya estaba en lo alto del hermoso y azulado cielo, los niños ya dormían complacidos pero no había señales de Jack Overland Frost.

— ¿Dónde estás…Jack? —preguntó la chica al viento llevando sus plegarias directamente al polo norte.

**En el Polo Norte…**

El frío hacia presencia en el taller de Norte pues el espíritu del invierno estaba allí, junto a los demás guardianes –Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandman y Santa Claus (St. Norte)- al parecer la reunión era muy urgente para que ellos estuvieran reunidos y con rostros serios, excepto Jack, él estaba enojado ya que una "reunión estúpida" le había arruinado su reencuentro con Jamie y sus amigos.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunto quebrando el silencio de la sala.

— Jack… el hombre de la luna habló nuevamente… —Comenzó Norte, observando a todos los presentes con preocupación en sus animados ojos.

— ¿Nuevo guardián? —Gritó exaltado y emocionado.

— Pues… no sé si sea de emocionarse —Dijo— Pero según él nacerá un nuevo espíritu…

— ¿Uno nuevo?

— ¿Estas sordo, amigo? —Habló Bunnymund el cual a pesar de haber hecho las paces con Jack aun lo molestaba de vez en vez.

Hubo un silencio repentino nuevamente, pues a nadie le pareció divertida la broma de Bunnymund –excepto a él mismo- el silencio era peor que una mirada fulminante, el entorno estaba totalmente tenso.

— ¡El nuevo espíritu no es lo preocupante! —Dijo Tooth— El problema es que el mapa ha registrado a un nuevo adolescente que cree en nosotros —Habló al borde de las lágrimas, Sandy que estaba a su lado intento consolarla— Gracias, Sandy

— ¿Adolescente? —Preguntó Jack recordando a Lucy— ¿Y qué, nos matará con su edad? —Dijo sarcástico.

—Escucha Jack —Dijo Norte molesto— cuando un niño crece y se vuelve adolescente ya no es tan…inocente, ninguno pero…

— ¿Pero?

— No sabemos…lo que podría pasar… —Dijo Bunny— la chica que me vio, es de la que hablamos Frost…

— Esperamos que el nuevo espíritu pueda ayudar… —Hablo Norte.

—Esperen… ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jack sorprendido.

—Un adolescente no es un niño Jack —Dijo Santa— y aunque nos gustaría que siguiera creyendo…no podemos…

— ¿Qué? —se exalto Jack.

— Los guardianes protegemos a los niños, no a adolescentes… —Al decir esto Tooth rompió en llanto, pues a ella le encantaba la idea que alguien fuera de la edad conveniente empezara a creer— No debes verla jamás Jack…

—No entiendo, ¿por qué? —cuestiono él algo molesto.

— Imagínate un caso hipotético… Pitch Black regresa nuevamente —Hablo con cierto escalofrió— créeme él no irá sólo por los niños, él iría también por la chica…y nosotros no podríamos defenderla…

El silencio creció, así como el pesar de Tooth aunque nada comparable con el dolor que sentía Jack en esos momentos.

—Entonces…

—Debes dejar de verla… —Culminó la conversación Norte.


	4. Cap 04: ¿Quién es Pitch Black?

**Capitulo 04:**

Una o dos semanas habían pasado y Jack no aparecía desde la última vez que lo habían visto, los chicos lo extrañaban pero entendían de cierta forma que _ese_ era su trabajo.

—Es su trabajo —justificaba Jamie cada vez que Sophie o Lucy le preguntaban, sí, Lucy solía preguntarle a Jamie acerca de Jack, de una u otra forma él había sido el primer niño en creer.

Y ella la primera adolescente.

Deseaba saber de él y de muchas otras cosas, la curiosidad era común en ella, siempre había querido saber más allá de lo superficial. Busco en internet cosas sobre el poco mencionado Jack Frost. Hielo, travesuras, invierno, diversión y más hielo, poca información aparecía sobre él, pero entonces encontró algo más interesante y malvado.

_ANEXO: PITCH BLACK._

¿Quién era él exactamente?

_ESPIRITU MALIGNO QUE CAUSA PESADILLAS A LOS NIÑOS, TAMBIÉN ES LLAMADO EL "COCO"._

— ¡Jamie! —llamó Lucy al pequeño.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él desde la consola Xbox, desde que su madre le regalo aquél artefacto pocas veces salía, aunque siempre que se aburría iba con sus amigos a divertirse en el parque.

—Dime, ¿sabes quién es Pitch Black? —aquel nombre extraño rondo un momento por la mente de Jamie pero respondió con simpleza: — no.

Si existía Jack ¿por qué no existirían otros guardianes malignos? De todas formas no existiría el bien di no hubiese mal, o al revés. MAS NO QUERIA CREER EN ESO, PREFERIA creer en el conejo de pascuas, St. Nicolás, el hada de los dientes, Sandman, Jack e incluso en cupido, pero no se disponía a creer que algo acechaba a los niños de noche.

El bien siempre triunfa—pensó.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, buscó una chaqueta y se dispuso a salir para hacer unas compras, mayormente chocolate, oh! Cuanto lo amaba. En su búsqueda achocolatada en el Marquet observó a Kevin, un chico de su edad al que conoció a los pocos días de su llegada a Burgess— ¡Hey, Kev! —Le saludó Lucy.

—Oh! Hola Lucy —respondió él con asombro— ¿A qué has venido? —Quiso indagar.

—Por chocolate —contestó ella con simpleza.

—Ya veo—dijo con una sonrisa— no es raro viniendo de ti, si fuera otra chica de las que conozco diría que es porque su novio la dejó o algo…

— ¡Oye! —Dijo ofendida— sabes, esto… ¿recuerdas que te dije que investigaba acerca de guardianes y eso?

—…sí—afirmó él confundido— esas cosas de santa, el hada y eso ¿no? —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Bien…sé que te molesta el tema pero…

—Es de lo que más hablas—agrego interrumpiéndola algo molesto— de 100 cosas que dices 90 es sobre guardianes…

—Sí, ya… ahora lo que me dirás es que debo madurar, pero… ¿sabes algo sobre Pitch Black? —preguntó con interés. Él palideció por un momento y dijo: —no.

—Lástima, en fin ¿nos vemos luego? —él asintió, luego de una corta y gustosa despedida Lucy se retiró del Marquet con sus bolsas de compras llenas de chocolates, el frio aumentaba cada vez más y le agradaba así que comenzó a comerse un chocolate mientras caminaba pero entonces sintió como una bola de nieve chocó contra su cabeza. En esa época, aunque había nieve, no había la suficiente como para crear una bola de nieve.

— ¿Qué tal dormilona? —se escuchó la dulce y divertida voz de Jack.

— ¡Hey —respondió Lucy con un abrazo— hielera! —Hizo una pausa y luego le gritó— ¿porqué no habias venido?

—Eh… cosas personales supongo… —comentó— por cierto, como que te gusta que viejitas como esa —señalo a una anciana que observaba con extrañeza a Lucy— te observen, creyendo que estás hablando sola —ella sonrió nerviosa y comenzó a actuar.

—¡Oh, majestuosa hielera! —dramatizó— te presentas tan poco que se te extraña, oh! Ven más seguido —hizo una reverencia y siguió con su camino a casa, Jack la seguía haciendo resonar su risa por todo el lugar, en cuanto llegaron a casa, Jamie y Sophie se abalanzaron sobre Jack y comenzaron a jugar, no hubo preguntas acerca de su desaparición, todo fue atribuido al "trabajo divertido" de Jack.

Continuaron los días, faltaba tan sólo 1 semana para que Lucy se marchara de casa de sus primos y volviera a la suya. No hubo más preguntas hacer de Pitch Black, hasta que…

Tocaron la puerta de la casa, la madre de Jamie abrió y recibió al chico, Kevin— ¡Lucy! —le llamó.

— ¿Sí? —gritó ella desde su habitación

—Vinieron por ti —dijo— Kevin está aquí…

— ¡En un segundo bajo! —respondió al instante, sabía lo que significaba la visita de Kev. Ir a ver al creador de las pesadillas.

_**¡CAPITULO NUEVO EL LUNES!**_


	5. Cap 05: ¡Sólo es el comienzo!

**Capítulo 05: Despertar.**

— ¡Hey Lucy! —llamo Jamie a Lucy desde su habitación.

— ¿Si? —contesto ella.

— ¿Cuando vuelvas puedes traerme más chocolate? —Lucy sonrió para sus adentros recordando días pasados, pues su tía Bennett le había prohibido la compra excesiva de dulces.

— ¡Está prohibido! —Le grito bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con Kevin en una conversación amena con la madre de Jamie, Miss Bennett, sobre cosas triviales, ella tomo su bufanda y se unió a la conversación. El juego de Jamie estaba en su gran clímax, había logrado llegar al último nivel y el monstruo realmente prometía, tanto que su garganta se reseco, le urgía un vaso con agua, coloco pausa al juego y bajo con calma las escaleras. Comenzaba a subir las escaleras cuando escucho la conversación de "adultos" que mantenían su madre, Kevin y Lucy. A él no le agradaba lo suficiente aquel chico, le parecía que a veces era muy oscuro, aun así a su prima parecía agradarle por ello nunca pensó en echarlo de casa o recurrir a su madre...para sacarlo de casa, lejos de Lucy, lejos de Sophie, lejos de su familia, pero Lucy sonreía al hablar con él.

—De hecho —comenzó a hablar la madre de Jamie— mis padres me contaban esas historias sobre el coco —confeso Miss Bennett— pero nunca me gusto hablarle de eso a Jamie o Sophie, prefiero que sueñen con Santa, el hada de los dientes y otros...

¿El coco? Jamie no sabía de quien se trataba pero no le causaba una buena impresión aquel nombre y mucho menos que estuvieran hablando de eso con Kevin.

—Y... ¿De qué hablan? —Quiso indagar, su madre sonrió y le calmo su curiosidad posando su mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

—Solo tonterías Jamie —respondió con ternura.

—Si claro —Contesto el con molestia, era un niño pero en esos momentos no quería ser tratado como uno. Lucy se despidió de su tía y primo con un beso en la mejilla y salió de casa junto a Kevin. No había nada bueno en esa conversación y mucho menos en la cita de Kevin con Lucy, sentía una gran oscuridad a su alrededor y eso solo significaba una cosa...miedo. Debía seguir a ese par, comprobar que no pasara nada malo, por el bien de su prima, tomo su chaqueta y bufanda— ¡Má! saldré un rato.

—A donde piensas ir Jamie Bennett? —le pregunto su madre con autoridad.

—Pues, emm, iré a jugar un rato, ya sabes —Dijo el evadiendo a su madre, abrió la puerta...

—Espera ahí jovencito —su madre lo detuvo— si vas a jugar lleva también a Sophie.

— ¡Mama! —se quejó el.

—Nada de quejas Jamie —dijo con rectitud— Sophie! —La llamo, la pequeña bajo las escaleras con gran entusiasmo— ¿Quieres ir a jugar con tu hermano y sus amigos? —Le pregunto y Sophie asintió— Con cuales amigos iras exactamente —pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Jamie.

—Los de siempre —contesto— Cupcake, Claude, ya los conoces…

—De acuerdo —Agrego su madre con una gran sonrisa, abrigo a Sophie en su totalidad y despidió a sus hijos con un gran beso sus mejillas.

Era hora de seguir a Kevin y saber hacia donde llevaba a Lucy. Jamie y Sophie caminaron gran parte del bosque, en su caminata llegaron al lago de Burgess se había descongelado en gran parte, el hielo aún estaba allí pero se notaba que estaba muy fino para ser seguro— No te acerques al lago de acuerdo Sophie? —La pequeña asintió. Continuaron con su búsqueda hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban, Kevin y Lucy se encontraban sentados en el suelo observando con curiosidad el suelo.

—Una vez, tuve una pesadilla que me trajo aquí —Comenzó a hablar Kevin— ese chico...era...

—El coco —le interrumpió Lucy.

—Sí, el coco...—Comento el con una sonrisa— se supone que fue enterrado aquí...hace aproximadamente un año.

— ¿Quién lo enterró? —pregunto ella con curiosidad.

—Los guardianes —Hablo con una voz oscura, según Jamie, a Lucy le parecía normal pues el solía hablar así.

—los guardianes… —repitió ella.

—Así es... —Dijo— Lo encerraron por ser maligno.

—Ya veo, era algo que debía hacerse... —Dijo con confianza, creía en los guardianes y confiaba en Jack.

—No, te equivocas —Hablo Kevin sacando un cuchillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, Lucy lo observo extrañada.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Kev? —Le pregunto Lucy con miedo y él solo sonrió.

—Despertarlo —Clavo el cuchillo en el suelo, por un instante no pasó nada pero entonces Kev comenzó a murmurar cosas extrañas que Lucy no podía descifrar. Las nubes comenzaron a tornarse oscuras y el viento comenzaba a agitar con fuerza los arboles del lugar.

— ¡Detente Kev! —Le suplicó Lucy.

—No, ya no se puede detener… —Arena oscura comenzó a salir del suelo, Lucy la observaba con curiosidad y miedo, debía huir de allí pero quería salvar a su amigo que estaba sumergido en una especie de trance, la arena comenzó a rodear a Kevin con un torbellino y entonces él comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, se estaba convirtiendo en un ser oscuro. Lucy se levantó del suelo y se disponía a enfrentar al ser oscuro cuando escucho un ruido tras ella, giro y vio a sus primos Sophie y Jamie profundamente asustados.

—Corran —Les gritó pero el viento no los dejaba escuchar, ambos se encontraban en shock y faltaba poco para que Pitch Black apareciera— No puedo enfrentarlo con ellos aquí… —susurro para sí misma. Observo por un instante al ser oscuro, había dejado de ser su amigo, miro los ojos ámbar de él y corrió en búsqueda de sus primos.

—**No escaparas**— escucho tras de sí, pero ella no planeaba escapar, debía dejar a Jamie y a Sophie en un sitio seguro y arreglar las cosas.

—Jamie, Sophie —Dijo mientras los abrazaba— Debemos irnos de aquí… —Tomó a Sophie en sus brazos y comenzaron a correr, una risa espeluznante se escuchó tras de ellos.

_**No escaparan**_

No quería ver hacia atrás pero debía saber a cuanta distancia se encontraba Pitch, giro y entonces observo que Pitch Black había renacido totalmente y poseía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro— Vamos Jamie debemos seguir corriendo —Dijo Lucy tomándolo de la mano, corrieron sin parar hasta que llegaron al lago— No podemos pasar por aquí… —Observo perpleja el fino hielo que cubría el agua congelada, si intentaban evadir el lago les tomaría muchísimo tiempo el hacerlo. Conservo la calma y coloco a Sophie en el suelo, planeaba hacerle frente a Pitch— ¡Jamie, es hora de ser valiente! —Le dio un beso en la frente— Lleva a Sophie contigo, ve a casa, yo me ocuparé de Pitch Black ¿De acuerdo? —él asintió ante la orden de Lucy y comenzó a correr con Sophie hacia su hogar.

—**Hermoso** —Comento Pitch Black apareciendo frente a ella.

—Sí, lo es… —afirmó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Sería una lástima que mis caballos fueran tras ellos** —Comentó, Lucy giro y observo como unos caballos oscuros perseguían a sus primos.

— ¡Déjalos en paz! —Le reto ella— si quieres a alguien aquí estoy yo…Black.

—**Eso lo sé…** —Dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a ella, cada paso que él daba ella lo retrocedía— **¿y por qué huyes entonces?**

—Yo no estoy huyendo… —Sonrió— _Les estoy dando tiempo_ —Dijo en sus pensamientos, si les daba tiempo a sus primos ellos llegarían sanos y salvo con su tía, sólo ellos importaban ahora para ella. Los caballos volvieron al lado de Black sin ninguno de los pequeños haciendo sonreír a Lucy. Pitch seguía avanzando y ella seguía retrocediendo, escucho un crack provenir del suelo, ya no estaba en tierra firme, estaba en medio del lago semicongelado.

—**Y bien… ¿dónde están tus guardianes ahora?** —Agrego Black con tono amenazante. Lucy intentaba mantenerse relajada ante aquel desafío.

— ¡Lucy! —Escucho un grito tras de sí y su miedo volvió a ella, era Jamie intentando cruzar el fino hielo para salvarla.

— ¡No lo hagas Jamie! —Le advirtió y él se detuvo pero entonces el hielo también comenzó a romperse en el sitio donde estaba Jamie— ¡Jamie! —Grito ella mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él, empujo a Jamie haciendo que cayera a salvo en el suelo, pero ella había caído en el agua congelada. Poco a poco el frío la mataba por dentro, no se atrevía a cerrar los ojos y en su último momento de agonía observo a los guardianes volar sobre el lago, su vida había llegado a su fin, ella había muerto.

_**[N/A: Advierto que éste fanfic aún no ha terminado, apenas he terminado el prólogo y espero les siga entreteniendo la historia, dejen review's y cuídense ¡Hasta el LUNES!] Increíble que este montando éste capítulo a las 12:16 a.m. ¡Sueñen mientras yo escribo!**_


	6. Cap 06: Espionaje

**Capítulo 06: Espionaje.**

Los años pasaban y no se sabía del paradero de Pitch Black, las pesadillas aumentaban poco a poco en los niños pero los guardianes, sobre todo Sandman, luchaba por derrotar las pesadillas. A pesar de la gran oscuridad había algo que a todos alegraba un poco, la primavera. Flores de todos los colores comenzaban a aparecer cada vez más, incluso la ONU había decidido establecer el año como "el año floral", la maravillosa naturaleza alegraba a los niños con pesadillas, pero comenzaba a ser tan normal ver más flores en casa de niños asustados y con pesadillas que Sun comenzó a investigar.

La clave del éxito estaba en vigilar la casa del niño con más pesadillas, en Sidney, Australia. Lo primero que observo Sandy fue una arena negra y maligna pero no vio a Black por ningún lado, solo arena, decidió esperar unos minutos para saber si era natural que las plantas crecieran o si el espíritu de la naturaleza estaba feliz haciendo crecer flores por todos lados. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro pero eso no impedía que Sandy observara a una chica caminar hacia la casa del niño, su cabello era marrón pero luego aparecían destellos verdes en él, no era madre naturaleza eso era seguro. La chica dejo un tulipán en la puerta y se retiró observando por todos lados permitiéndole a Sandman ver su rostro.

Se encargó de dejarle dulce sueños al pequeño, hizo un avión de arena dorada y comenzó a volar hacia el polo norte, lo que sabía debían saberlo los demás también.

Sandy comenzaba a sentir el frío recorrer su cuerpo lo cual era una señal de que estaba cerca del Polo Norte, aumento la velocidad del avión y en poco minutos pudo ver a la lejanía el gran taller de Norte. Su descenso fue forzoso pero seguro, la arena se deshizo justo cuando él tocó el suelo del taller de Norte, lo busco firmemente con la mirada hasta que lo encontró dándole ordenes a los Yetis sobre cómo hacer los regalos.

¡Hey, Norte! —Escribió Sandy sobre su cabeza intentando llamar al ocupado Santa Clause, sin dar resultado alguno, Norte caminaba por muchos sitios del taller rápidamente, llevaban algunos retrasos pues el día anterior Jack había ido a visitarlo y decidieron hacer una fiesta al estilo de los guardianes que los había llevado a dormir hasta tarde. Sandy se molestó y frunció notablemente el ceño aunque nadie lo viera, observo a un pequeño duende de Norte y recordó su hazaña en tiempos pasados, cuando Pitch por primera vez quería apoderarse de los sueños de los niños, tomó al duende y lo sacudió fuertemente para que Norte lo escuchara, pero éste intento también fue en vano pues en el taller había demasiado ruido como para que vagamente se escuchara la campanita de un duende, fue entonces cuando Sandy decidió ser más radical y así ir al grano. Reunió un montón de arena que hizo que se colocara cuidadosamente debajo de los pies de Norte, que caminaba despreocupado, dio paso en falso y comenzó a caer dando vueltas y vueltas por todo el sitio gritando una y otra vez por ayuda, entonces la arena ya llegaba a su fin y Santa dejó de resbalar.

—Al fin —murmuro levantarse— Gracias a la luna… —Dijo él. Cuando termino de levantarse vio al causante de su caída— ¿Sandy? —Musitó sorprendido— ¡Sandy! —grito alegremente abrazando al pequeño hombrecito dorado. Luego de unos segundos de ternura lo dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo— ¿Quieres una galleta? —Pregunto luego de quitarle una galleta a un duendecito que pasaba por allí, Sandy la acepto humildemente— Bien, y ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo? Tantas visitas me sorprenden, ayer Jack me visitó, hace dos meses Tooth me visitó y ¡oh! No olvidemos a Bunny, él y yo dimos un gran paseo en mi trineo a principios del año —agregó— tenías que haber oído sus gritos —reía sin observar la ira de Sandman al no tener la atención de él— aunque él dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie...

Sandy tomó una galleta que le ofrecían los duendes y se la tiro a Norte obteniendo su total atención.

Ayer —Escribió Sandy sobre él— fui como siempre a llevar sueños a los niños…

—Aja, continua —comentó Norte mientras comía una y otra galleta.

…y como sabes ahora también debo volver a darle sueños a los niños con pesadillas —continuaba Sandy— fue entonces cuando recordé las flores que aparecían en la casa de los niños con pesadillas, así que decidí investigar y…

— ¿Viste a Black? —Se exalto Norte, Sandy negó tristemente con la cabeza— él pagara Sandy, la muerte de Lucy aún pesa sobre él, no lo dejaremos ir tan fácilmente en cuanto aparezca. —suspiro— Lo que más me duele es que Jack no ha vuelto a ser el mismo a pesar de la terapia constructiva que le dio Tooth, él aún se siente culpable y yo también me siento culpable por la muerte de ella Sandy —Santa parecía no querer cerrar la boca, pero Sandy no deseaba interrumpirlo esta vez pues él sentía lo mismo que Norte, culpabilidad— decirle a Jack que no podía ver a la chica quizá fue nuestro mayor error, quizás sea cierto que somos los guardianes de los niños y sólo de ellos, pero…no lo sé Sandy, creo que hicimos mal —En ese momento Sandy decidió intervenir llamando su atención dibujando un rostro familiar sobre su cabeza— ¡Lucy! —Sandy asintió, había dibujado el rostro de Lucy sobre sí.

Ella es un espíritu ahora —escribió en su cabeza, haciendo que Norte se quedara en un estado de Shock.

— ¿Qué ella qué? —Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —su sonora sonrisa se escuchaba por todo el lugar, comenzó a abrazar a los yetis, a los duendes, a Jack— Espera, ¡Jack! —Grito cuando abrazo al chico helado.

— ¿Por qué tanta felicidad Norte? —pregunto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Chico, no lo vas a creer —Dijo con felicidad e incredulidad— ven, Sandy es el indicado para contarte —tomo la mano de Jack y lo llevo con Sandy— Vamos Sandy, cuéntale la historia…

Sandy volvió a contar la historia con la misma alegría que se la había contado a Norte, Jack no podía creerlo, había caído en un estado de Shock peor que el de norte, hasta que reacciono y una sonrisa de felicidad surco sus labios, observo la luna sobre él y dijo: — Gracias, hombre de la luna… —murmuro— ¡Viento! —Gritó Jack, dejando que el viento lo condujera a donde estaba la nueva Lucy.

_**(N/A: ¡Espero les haya gustado! Y Disculpen la demora, es sólo que ayer me estaba dedicando a hacerle unos detalles a mi Deviantart, pero ya estoy aquí así que disfruten. Estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo así que no sé si lo publicaré hoy, mañana o quizá el miércoles. ¡Así que atentos! ¡Saludos y suerte!)**_


	7. Cap 07: Todos a Asia

_**POR FAVOR LEER: ¡Adoro que me hagan escribir con inspiración! XD**_

_**¿Quieren saber más de nuestro pequeño amigo Damen y de cómo es la nueva Lucy en comparación a la anterior? Pues estoy trabajando en el diseño de ambas y próximamente lo publicaré en mi Deviantart, en cuanto termine haré un anuncio para que puedan ver a las nuevas criaturas. Por cierto, nos vemos nuevamente el Lunes espero les guste éste capítulo, esperare ansiosa los review's) (Cualquier pregunta que tengan hagan un review o envíen un mensaje privado, todos los review's que hagan los contesto con PM)**_

_**¡NO SE MARCHEN SIN HACER REVIEW! ¡Suerte y que Lucy los ayude en todo lo que deseen!**_

—_**Capitulo 07: Todos a Asia.**_

El viento lo llevaba volando tan rápido como éste podía, gritaba sonriente una y otra vez, lo que no sabía era dónde estaba ella por lo que sería difícil encontrarla, fue entonces cuando recordó que él no era el único guardián que podía volar, recordó a la hermosa hada de los dientes, Tooth— ¡Viento llévame con Tooth! —Grito con decisión y el viento así lo obedeció.

En cuanto llego a la guarida del hada ella se encontraba muy ocupada dando órdenes a sus pequeñas haditas, debían ir a una parte de su hogar asiático, Europa y a una pijamada que se estaba dando en Australia, 6 hermosos dientes esperaban por las hadas en ese lugar. Jack descendió cuidadosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, esperaría a que ella de cierta forma terminara su trabajo, pero pasaron 15 largos minutos de órdenes y Tooth aún no paraba.

—Cof, cof —fingió toser para captar la atención del hada.

— ¡Jack! —Grito alegremente, se abalanzó sobre él dándole un gran abrazo— ¿Cómo estás, Jack? Espera no me lo digas. ¿Cómo están esos perfectos dientes? —Preguntaba rápidamente, abrió la boca de Jack para ver sus dientes pero entonces el la detuvo.

—Todo está bien Tooth —Le respondió cálidamente alejándose lo suficiente como para que no volviera a tomarlo por sorpresa— Verás, necesito tu ayuda para…

—Espera Jack —Le interrumpió Tooth— Hadas hay 15 dientes en juego, 10 están en Estados Unidos los otros 5 están en china —Decía dando órdenes a las pequeñas hadas— Y… ¿Qué decías Jack? —pregunto esta vez con más calma.

—Necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Lucy —Dijo Jack con emoción pero el hada sólo se entristeció.

—Oh, Jack —dijo con sutileza— ya habíamos hablado de eso…Lucy está muerta.

—Bien podría estarlo —Hablo él aun con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡pero ahora es un espíritu como nosotros!

— ¿Qué? —pregunto ella sin poder creerlo.

—Es sorprendente —continuaba Jack con entusiasmo— Sandy la vio en…

— ¿en?

—Ok, olvide esa parte —murmuro— pero si les pudieras a decir a tus hadas que mientras hagan ronda, pues vean si la encuentran —continuaba feliz.

—No es mala idea —Agrego ella con felicidad— ya serian dos personas que buscar…

— ¿dos personas? —pregunto Tooth.

—Sí, Lucy y Pitch Black —dijo el último nombre con desagrado— si me permites, tengo unos cuantos dientes que recoger —comento con entusiasmo— ¡Baby Tooth! —Grito el hada llamando la atención de la pequeña amiga de Jack— quédate con Jack, yo iré por los dientes. Por cierto Jack, aun me tienes que terminar la historia de cómo Sandy encontró a Lucy.

—Sí, recordaré contarte —Sonrió él divertido.

—Bien hadas, es hora de buscar a Lucy —Dijo ella emocionada esta vez dirigiéndose a las hadas. Las hadas se dispersaron por todo el mundo, la mayoría buscaban sus dientes y luego observaban su alrededor por algún indicio de la pequeña Lucy.

En algunas regiones era un día precioso para buscarla, habían flores por todos lados. Mientras en otros sitios era de noche y hacían difícil su búsqueda.

—Jack, aun no la encontramos —Se dirigió Tooth a Jack luego de una hora de búsqueda— aun así continuaremos ¿de acuerdo? —él asintió con esperanza, no podía hacer más que esperar.

—Hay un diente que buscar en los Andes —Aviso Tooth. Un hada poco conocida pero muy querida fue en busca del diente, hacía frío en aquél lugar pero debía resistir por un tiempo. Observo en la lejanía la casa del pequeño Tod, entro sigilosamente por la ventana de la pequeña casa de madera y encontró sin dificultad al niño recostado en su cama, unos hermosos caballos purasangre corrían sobre su cabeza en forma de sueño, gracias a la arena de Sandy, la pequeña observo bajo la almohada y se llevó una gran sorpresa, no era un solo diente, eran tres bajo la pequeña almohada, la pequeña hada sonrió, tomo los dientes y dejo las monedas. En cuanto iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta escucho un ruido, decidió esperar un momento y observo arena negra entrar bajo la puerta, rápidamente se escondió debajo de la cama de Tod y observo entrar al creador de las pesadillas. Pitch Black.

—**Pequeño niño** —comenzó a hablar— **que hermosos caballos veo aquí, lástima que se vuelvan malignos** —toco con la punta de su dedo el sueño de Tod y todo el sueño se volvió oscuro.

—Deja al niño —el hada escucho a una voz desconocida pero sin duda era de una chica.

— **¿por qué habría de dejarlo?** —Le reto Pitch a la chica.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con los sueños? —Cuestiono la chica— ¡nunca está mal soñar y creer, ser maligno!

—**Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre chica** —escupió él acercándose a ella— **te ves bien como espíritu guardián pero cuando estaba viva no eras así… o quizá sí, no lo sé…**

—No sé cómo te llamas —admitió ella— lo que sé es que tú hace mal a los niños.

—**A nadie le importa** —culminó él desapareciendo del lugar. El niño sufría por las pesadillas, se notaba en su rostro.

—A mi si me importas pequeño —afirmo ella acercándose al pequeño, tomo su cetro verde floral e hizo aparecer muchas flores en el cuarto del pequeño— no puedo hacer más por ti por ahora… —se lamentó la chica y con un gran pesar salió de la casa. La pequeña hada había escuchado todo pero no había reconocido a la chica, salió de su escondite y la busco por toda la casa, salió por la ventana y la busco por un gran bosque, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que no observo cuando alguien maligno la tomo en manos.

—**Oh, una pequeña hada del hada de los dientes** —Dijo Pitch Black apresándola aún más, no quería dejarla ir— **¿no le dirás nada a tú jefa o sí?** —Pregunto con maldad en su voz, ella lo miro con gran desprecio— **no me mires así, no quiero hacer esto, pero no me dejas elección** —con gran enojo le arranco las alas a la pequeña hada— **¿Dónde están tus guardianes ahora?** —pregunto mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. Todo se volvió oscuro para el hada, tenía frío y estaba sola, y lo más importante ya no poseía sus hermosas alas.

Una pequeña criatura verde apareció frente a ella. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas como un duende, pero tenía alas verdes parecidas a las hojas de un hermoso árbol joven, estaba desnudo y sus ojos eran blanquecinos, el pequeño la observaba con curiosidad, hizo un gesto con sus manos casi preguntando _"¿Que te pasó?",_ el hada solo negaba con su cabeza. El pequeño se sorprendió, pues el ser era muy curioso y estaba dando vueltas alrededor del hada cuando observo que no tenía alas, frunció el ceño con enojo y se fue volando del lugar dejando al hada nuevamente sola, sin nadie con quien contar. La pequeña afronto la situación y comenzó a caminar, caminaba y caminaba sin encontrar alguna salida fuera de ese bosque, comenzaba a anochecer así que la pequeña decidió encontrar un sitio en donde pasar la noche. Los sonidos de la naturaleza comenzaban a tomar lugar, los grillos cantaban alegremente por todo el lugar, era una melodía nueva pero emocionante para la pequeña. Al fin, encontró un sitio en donde descansar, cerca de un hermoso rio a medio congelar. Creyó que era una hermosa noche como para dormir, así que con gran esfuerzo se subió a un árbol y contemplo a las estrellas, al hermoso mundo y pensó en Tooth, Jack, Bunnymund, Sandman, Norte… debía volver cuanto antes, tuviera o no sus alas, debía informar sobre el paradero de Pitch.

—Allí estás —Escucho una voz dulce tras de sí, se giró y observo a Lucy. Grito con tanta emoción que la rama en la que estaba se rompió en dos y comenzó a caer, cuando pensaba que iba a chocar contra el suelo abrió los ojos y observo a la pequeña criatura de antes, verde y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Gracias Damen —musitó Lucy al verlo con el hada en manos. El hada, que esta vez pudo observar mejor a Lucy quedo sorprendida, una hermosa corona de flores adornaba su cabello marrón, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde y su ropa era de tonalidades blancas con verde y marrón, incluso dorado, lo que le entristecía era su capa marrón oscura, le quitaba la belleza en cierta forma o eso pensaba el hada— ¿estás bien pequeña? —Pregunto ella al ver al hada con la boca abierta, la pequeña asintió rápidamente— eso no es lo que me ha dicho mi amigo, veamos esas alas —la tomo en brazos y se lamentó al ver que la pequeña no tenía remedio, sus alas ya no volverían— Pitch Black —murmuro con rencor en su voz— Pequeña, ¿de dónde eres? Yo te llevare a casa.

El hada se alegró al escuchar eso, seguramente Jack y Tooth se alegrarían muchísimo al ver a Lucy, al saber que _ella_ había llevado a Lucy. Busco en el lugar una pequeña vara de madera y comenzó a dibujar en la tierra el mundo— eres buena dibujando ¿no lo crees Damen? —el pequeño asintió. La pequeña hada Tooth continuaba dibujando y luego señalo el continente del que provenía— ¡Vienes de Asia! —Agrego Lucy con gran alegría y el hada asintió— Pues entonces vamos… —comento— Damen informa a los demás que voy a Asia, encárguense de los bosque yo volveré luego —Damen asintió sacando a relucir su responsabilidad— cuida de los demás —dio un beso en la frente a Damen, tomo a la pequeña hada en manos y se dispuso a volar por el lugar. Desplego sus hermosas alas sorprendiendo a la pequeña y comenzó a volar, a Asia, al palacio de Tooth.


	8. Cap 08: Confusión

_**Capítulo 08: Confusión.**_

Little Fairy y Lucy volaban alegremente sobre todo el mundo, América y Europa les ofrecían unos hermosos paisajes cuando pasaban por allí, la pequeña hada mostro su felicidad en cuanto vio que habían llegado al continente asiático. Observaron a la distancia un gran palacio, pequeñas hadas iban y venían volando con dientes de pequeños niños en sus manos.

— ¿Ese es tu hogar? —pregunto Lucy a la pequeña hada y esta asintió. Continuaron volando, Lucy con Little fairy en manos hasta que aterrizaron en el hermosos palacio, era inmenso y hermoso, casi mítico. Little Fairy le señalo a Lucy un camino que debía seguir para llegar a su destino, camino ansiosa hasta que observo en la distancia a un chico albino y a un hada, parecida a Little Fairy pero más grande, era Tooth y Jack.

—Hola —Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes con su mano. Tooth y Jack estaban sorprendidos por aquella honrosa visita, Jack simplemente no podía articular palabra y Tooth, aunque estaba sorprendida, observo a Little Fairy, la pobre mostraba una gran sonrisa pero no volaba y no se veían sus alas, Lucy observaba con curiosidad las distintas expresiones de ambos y lo atribuyo a que nunca la habían visto antes— Vine a traer a esta pequeña... —Comento, Tooth se acercó poco a poco a Lucy, observando a ambas rápidamente, quería ciertamente a Lucy pero se asombró al ver a Little fairy.

—Little fairy —Dijo mientras la observaba y la tomo entre sus manos— ¿no puedes volar? —le pregunto y la pequeña negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hizo Pitch Black —Afirmo Lucy— cuando llegue al lugar Black ya le había quitado sus alas —culmino tristemente, Jack se acercó poco a poco a Lucy observando cuidadosamente su rostro. Su cabello y sus ojos habían cambiado pero era ella, era su Lucy— ¿Qué? —pregunto Lucy sin comprender la acción del albino.

— ¡Lucy! —Grito alegremente y se abalanzó sobre ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunto sin comprender.

— ¡Soy Jack! —Contesto alegre— ¿no me recuerdas? Soy yo Jack Frost —Dijo nuevamente seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Jack Frost? —Medito Lucy para sus adentros, el rostro de Jack no le parecía conocido, pero sentía una conexión con él, como si lo conociera pero no lo recordara— La verdad no sé quién eres...Jack.

—Hay pobre hada —murmuraba Tooth mientras seguía observando lo que Pitch Black le había hecho a Little Fairy— ahora no podrás recolectar dientes —Agrego tristemente, pero Little Fairy no se entristecía por ello, señalaba una y otra vez a Lucy pues parecía que Tooth no se había fijado en quien había traído a la pequeña Little fairy— ¡Lucy! —Grito en cuanto la observo.

—Emm... ¿Hola? —Dijo Lucy extrañada, el llevar a la pequeña hada a ese palacio la había llevado a conseguir personas muy extrañas, no los conocía, pero ellos a ella sí. Tooth se abalanzo sobre Lucy dándole un gran abrazo.

—Sigues igual —comento rápidamente —a ver los dientes —abrió la boca de Lucy y comenzó a ver sus blancos dientes— están preciosos...

—Claro —Dijo Lucy alejándose de Tooth para prevenir que le volviera a abrir la boca de esa forma— oigan, sé que puede ser un poco incómodo, más para mi claro, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo saben mi nombre?

—No nos recuerda Tooth —Comento Jack al hada.

—Lo sé —agrego ella felizmente— ¡pero mírala! El cabello le ha cambiado, los ojos también, tiene un hermoso vestido y… hay no ´puede ser, no le hemos avisado a los demás —Tooth hablaba y volaba a la vez desconcertando a los chicos, voló hacia una palanca, la bajo y comenzaron a brotar luces de allí.

— ¿siempre es así? —pregunto Lucy y Jack asintió.

Bunnymund observaba pacientemente los cielos desde un hoyo en su cueva, estaba hermoso, pero más hermoso era estar de vacaciones por un tiempo, en el cielo aparecieron extrañas luces, era tiempo de irse y encontrarse con los demás guardianes.

Sandman, había terminado de ofrecerles hermosos sueños a los niños cuando observo la hermosa aurora que aparecía llamándolo hacia el palacio de Tooth.

Norte daba órdenes a todos los yetis, colorear, crear, diseñar, hacer juguetes era un trabajo difícil, tomo una galleta de uno de los duendes y comenzó a comer cuando observo la llamada de los guardianes, debía ir al palacio de Tooth.

Jack intentaba una y otra vez recordarle a Lucy lo que había pasado junto a él, Jamie y los demás, pero ella simplemente se negaba a creer esas tonterías.

—Tooth, ¿no puedes darle sus recuerdos? —Le pregunto Jack a Tooth y ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Ella en verdad no los quiere, al menos no ahora —Respondió Tooth.

—Ok, entonces básicamente los conozco a ambos —intento afirmar Lucy.

—De hecho, sólo me conoces a mí —Respondió Jack con cierto ego.

—Creo que me estas olvidando a mí, amigo —agrego Bunnymund incorporándose a la conversación.

—Claro, canguro —Se burló éste. Tooth voló alegremente para encontrarse frente a frente con Bunny.

—No te parece genial —Dijo— Little Fairy encontró a Lucy en un bosque —comento alegremente mostrando a Little Fairy, ella sonreía autosuficiente.

— ¿solo me llamaron para ver a Lucy? —pregunto algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué te molestas? —respondió Lucy algo ofendida.

—No es nada personal, o bueno, sí, sí es personal —reafirmo Bunny— de todas formas recuerdo aquella vez de que sin mi permiso entraste a mi madriguera, amiga…

—Claro… —Hablo Lucy como si recordara algo sobre eso, aunque en realidad no recordaba nada— pues disculpe, señor roedor.

—Espera —se sorprendió éste— ¿Cómo me dijiste?

—Se-ñor-ro-e-dor —Comento Lucy pausadamente, Jack no podía contener más la risa, esa era la Lucy que conocía, aunque no recordara nada así es como él recordaba a Lucy.

—Como digas, campanita —Dijo contraatacando a Lucy.

— ¿Campanita? —Grito ofendida— ¡Liebre!

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó Bunny ofendido. Ambos se ofendían mutuamente con ciertos apodos, pero Lucy gano la pelea al decirle que él era familia del ratón. Comenzó a reír fuertemente aun cuando Sandy y Norte ya habían llegado al palacio de Tooth.

— ¡Lucy! —Grito Norte fuertemente haciendo resonar su estruendosa voz por todo el lugar y embistió a Lucy con un fuerte apretón. Sandy actuó de igual forma y la mimó fuertemente.

—Un placer, supongo —respondió Lucy cuando pudo separarse de ambos.

— ¿Cómo que supones? —Pregunto Norte ofendido— Escúchame pequeña, cuando tenías 5 años casi me descubres entrando en tu casa para dejarte tu pequeña muñeca, así que ahora después de tanto tiempo no me vengas a decir que supones que es un placer…

—Ok, entiendo…no del todo pero entiendo —agrego Lucy realmente confundida— entonces, ¿conozco solamente a Jack, según él, pero ustedes sí me conocen a mí? —Pregunto a lo que Sandy afirmo— Wo, pues me alegro, ahora si me permiten debo irme —contesto restándole importancia al asunto, pero Jack la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto.

—A mi bosque —contesto ella— en serio me gustaría quedarme pero, veo que tienen algo que hacer y yo también —comento alegremente y salió volando rápidamente, se sentía realmente confundida. En cuanto llego a su hogar Damen y los demás ventolínes se acercaron a ella. Damen la recorrió con la mirada— No Damen, la pequeña hada está en su hogar ahora —contesto ella comprendiendo el porqué de la mirada de Damen, él negó con la cabeza y de un pequeño bolso que poseía Lucy saco a la pequeña— ¡Little Fairy! —Grito Lucy sorprendida por el descubrimiento.

_**(N/A: Antes que nada, disculpen por la demora sé que dije que publicaría ayer Lunes, pero mi hermana se apoderó totalmente de la computadora y apenas hoy pude tomar posesión de ella. ¿Quieren saber qué es un ventolín? Pues éste pequeño amigo es parecido a un duende y vuela, es originario de la mitología de Cantabria, ellos ayudan a los marineros perdidos. **_—Pueden verlo en mi canal de deviantart: Shinigami-sekai—_**Ahora una pregunta: ¿Qué clase de espíritu creen que es Lucy?)**_


	9. Cap 09: Lucy Anjana

—_**Capitulo 09: Lucy Anjana**_

La pequeña hada sonreía inmensamente mientras observaba a Damen y a Lucy.

— ¿Me seguiste —pregunto Lucy, Little Fairy asintió— Por qué?

La pequeña hizo un gesto con sus hombros que dio a entender que no sabía por qué la había seguido, las razones poco importaban para Damen, él solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras jugaba con Little Fairy.

El bosque lucia hermoso y Lucy se sentía lo suficientemente agotada como para quedarse despierta así que voló a casa junto a Damon y Little Fairy. Vivía sobre un gran árbol, el más viejo del país, sobre él estaba una casa con hermosas flores, frutas y demás plantas, había sido construida por los ventolines antes de que ella llegara. Se dirigió a su cuarto y decidió dormir mientras los ventolines conocían a la pequeña hada de los dientes.

"_Oscuridad. Miedo. Frio. En cuanto abrí mis ojos observe a la hermosa luna, su resplandor hizo que el calor recorriera mí cuerpo fue entonces cuando me dijo: —Bienvenida, Lucy Anjana—Eso fue todo, sólo dijo mi nombre y no me hablo más._

_El viento hizo que me diera cuenta de cuanto frio hacía, observe alrededor, era un bosque hermoso cubierto de nieve, camine hacia un árbol en particular para tocarlo pero algo me había hecho caer al suelo, era un gran palo de madera con una flor esperando por emerger sobre él, destellos se apoderaron de él. Aquella rama hizo que la nieve bajo él se derritiera, era increíble, fue allí cuando decidí intentar hacer algo. Lo tomé en manos y comencé a correr tocando una infinidad de árboles, la nieve se derretía y los dejaba lucir esplendidos, mi curiosidad aumentaba y decidí subirme a un árbol, el más alto que había visto._

_Cerca de allí había una gran pueblo, sentía ganas de ir allí pero la rama en la que yo estaba apoyada se había roto y comencé a caer, cuando pensé que tocaría el suelo unas alas, mis alas, se extendieron y me hicieron volar, al principio fue difícil pero luego de practica pude volar tranquilamente._

_Pasaban las semanas y yo seguía volando por todo el mundo, de una forma brusca me había enterado que las demás personas no podían verme, pues un niño que había comenzado a llorar al obsequiarle una flor me atravesó, como si fuera un fantasma, un espíritu. Concluí, finalmente que yo era, de hecho, un espíritu. Ya no importaba más, planeaba seguir ayudando a los niños, aún más en estos tiempos de dificultad donde muchos de ellos se ven rodeados de pesadillas, sufren con ellas y no me gusta verlos así._

_Un niño de Cantabria, llamado José sufría constantemente de éstas pesadillas así que yo siempre lo visitaba y este día no fue la excepción. En cuanto llegue a su casa el pequeño aún seguía despierto y leía un interesante libro de nombre "las leyendas de Cantabria" él dio un pequeño grito._

— _¡Mamá! —Llamo él a su madre._

— _¿Qué sucede José? —respondió ella desde la cocina._

— _¿Las anjana existen? —preguntó, me sentía feliz, éste pequeño niño había preguntado sobre mí._

—_No hijo —respondió su madre— es sólo una forma de llamar a la naturaleza, flores y demás—La tristeza invadió mi corazón._

_La noche había llegado en su totalidad, José estaba dormido y yo decidí hacer guardia, descubriría quién era el que causaba pesadillas. Arena dorada entro por la ventana del cuarto de José pero sabía que eso no causaba pesadillas, causaba unos hermosos sueños. Entonces apareció arena negra y de ella surgió un hombre de negro._

— _¡Oye tú! —le grite, pues sin duda él era el malo. Aquel hombre me sonrió con cierta picardía y maldad._

—_Mira a quien tenemos aquí —comentó él con su oscura voz mientras acariciaba a uno de sus caballos negros— a la pequeña Lucy Bennett, convertida en espíritu._

—_No soy Lucy Bennett —Dije enojada— ¡soy Lucy Anjana! —Volé sobre él, atacándolo con mi cetro pero él huía rápidamente con la oscuridad a su alrededor._

—_Y yo —agrego— soy Pitch Black —Luego desapareció en la noche, para José la noche continuo tranquila así que todo estaba bien"_

¡Lucy despierta!

Lucy abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se levantaba de su cama, Damen y los demás ventolines la habían estado llamando constantemente, Lin, una pequeña ventolín le hizo señas a Lucy para que la siguiera y ellos la llevaron junto al chico albino de antes, Jack Frost.

— ¡Frost! —Gritó Lucy al verlo en el suelo debilitado.

—Lucy —murmuro él en sueños. Los rastros del sitio le indicaban que no había sido Pitch Black el que lo había atacado, sino la misma naturaleza pues él era "congelante" y el sitio alrededor era en su totalidad tropical, Lucy lo tomó en brazos y voló lo más rápido posible hacia algún sitio donde nevara. Antártida, recordó Lucy y comenzó a volar hacia allá pues situaciones extremas requerían acciones extremas.

El frío se apoderaba de Lucy poco a poco pero al menos ella, a diferencia de Jack, podía cubrirse con su capa y todo estaría bien.

En pocos minutos por la rapidez de Lucy habían llegado a la Antártida, con mucho cuidado Lucy lo dejó en el suelo mientras él se recuperaba.

—…Lucy…. —murmuro nuevamente Jack—…Bennett…

Solo una persona la había llamado así anteriormente, Pitch Black, cuando aquél ser oscuro había pronunciado aquel nombre ella sintió repugnancia pero ahora con el murmullo de Jack se sentía reconfortada, a salvo, feliz. Pero ella no era Lucy Bennett, era Lucy Anjana, un espíritu que ayuda a quien la necesite, solo le quedaba esperar a que Jack despertara le explicara que hacía en su bosque y quién era Lucy Bennett.

_**(N/A: Un capitulo algo corto pero es que apenas me acabe de acordar que era Lunes, pues éste fin de semana estuvo verdaderamente reconfortante. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué hacia Jack en el bosque de los ventolines?)**_


	10. Cap 10: Otros amigos

—_**Capitulo 10: Otros amigos.**_

Cada vez hacia más frío pero a Lucy no le importaba eso, a qué clase de persona le preocuparía eso estando frente a alguien en peligro. Por suerte para ella Jack lucía mejor, solo quedaba esperar a que él despertara de su profundo sueño.

Algo debía estar mal para que Jack hubiera ido a su bosque, un sitio donde seguramente si Lucy no lo hubiera encontrado él moriría, si es que los espíritus pueden morir.

Jack comenzó a gemir, dando a entender que estaba despertando y cuando por fin logro despertar él se asustó, no recordaba haber llegado a la Antártida en ningún momento, pero entonces observo a Lucy en el suelo.

— ¡Lucy! —Gritó él entusiasmado, ella sólo sonrío para sí y se levantó del frío hielo.

—Frost, ¿Qué hacías en mi bosque? —preguntó Lucy sin rodeos.

— ¡Los demás! —Comenzó a hablar Jack desesperado— están en el poder de Pitch, no sé cómo pasó pero de repente, luego de que te fuiste, apareció Pitch hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de oscuridad, de su arena y los absorbió a todos —continuaba desesperado, Lucy se estremecía con cada aclaración que hacia Jack— yo tuve que volar a avisarte, no pude salvar a los demás, fue…

—…Entiendo… —musitó Lucy, estaban en una situación crítica, demasiado crítica— debemos buscar apoyo…

— ¿pero de quién? —Lucy sonrió.

—De mis amigos, puede que nunca haya sabido de los guardianes —comento— pero sí se de muchos que nos podrían ayudar…

Ambos sonrieron cómplices y comenzaron a volar por todo el mundo buscando a los amigos de Lucy. Al primero que buscaron fue a cupido, en Francia, a madre naturaleza, a Poseidón y a un joven llamado Zeus, todos muy poderosos a pesar de que ninguno era un guardián, utilizaron como sitio de reunión la guarida de Santa.

Lo primero que debían cubrir era encontrar a Pitch, pero luego apareció el primer problema, si los guardianes no ocupaban su profesión los niños no creerían en ellos.

—Bien, éste es el plan —Hablo Lucy— cupido, tendrás que buscar dientes junto a las demás hadas de Tooth, falta mucho para navidad y para pascuas así que no serán un problema, al parecer Sandman se quedara sin defender…pues no sabemos crear su arena…

—Creo que tendremos que comenzar a buscar a Pitch —afirmo Jack.

—Piensa por un momento muchacho —comento Poseidón— si lo encontramos, ¿Cómo sacaríamos a los guardianes de allí?

— ¿fuerza bruta? —interrumpió Zeus.

—Por favor, ambos piensen… —interrumpió Lucy— Pitch espera encontrarse con Jack, quiere absorberlo a él también…así que debemos ir nosotros…

—Oh, no —interrumpió Jack— no pienso dejar que vayan solo ustedes.

—Frost, hay cosas que los guardianes no pueden proteger —Agrego Lucy. En ese momento, Jack recordó las palabras de Norte, no podían defenderla a ella cuando estaba viva, ahora debía protegerla a toda costa.

—Iré —Dijo decidido— quizá tú no me recuerdes Lucy, pero debo ir con ustedes…

Por un momento Lucy sintió una fuerte conexión con Jack y quería recordarlo con todas sus fuerzas, le agradaba aquel albino, sin duda cuando volviera a ver a Tooth le pediría sus recuerdos, si es que acaso ella tenía alguno.

—De acuerdo —Cupido salió volando con las demás hadas, mientras los demás buscaban a Pitch Black, pasaron horas y horas y no conseguían encontrarlo.

—Creo que sé dónde podría estar… —afirmo Jack.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntaron al unísono Poseidón y Zeus.

—En Burgess —Comenzaron a volar hasta llegar a Burgess, entraron en su guarida pero no había nada, solo oscuridad.

—Este sitio es inmenso —afirmo Poseidón.

—Deberíamos separarnos —agrego Zeus.

—Opino igual —confirmo Lucy.

—No lo creo, eso es lo que Pitch quiere… —cuestiono Jack. Tomo la mano de Lucy y comenzó a caminar dando a entender que no se separaría de ella.

El sitio estaba en total oscuridad pero Lucy observo una luz, que provenía de un espejo, observo dentro de él y pudo mirar claramente a Bunnymund.

— ¡Conejo! —Gritó sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunto él— Se supone que Black…espera ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

— ¿Cómo saldrás de ese espejo? —cuestiono Jack.

—Sólo observa —Dijo Bunnymund con picardía, dio una fuerte patada y el espejo se rompió dejándolo salir de allí— uff, comenzaba a molestarme estar encerrado.

— ¿pero entonces porque no saliste antes? —cuestionó Lucy.

—Porque yo no soy Bunnymund —respondió, comenzó a cambiar de forma dejando ver a un ser oscuro, hecho de sombras.

La situación no estaba mejor con Poseidón o Zeus, pues ambos contradijeron a Jack y se fueron por su lado en busca de los demás guardianes encontrándose igualmente con figuras sombrías parecidas a los guardianes.

_**[N/A: Disculpen por la tardanza y el capítulo tan corto, pero es que la imaginación no me da, con el próximo espero recompensarlas, dejen reviews.]**_


	11. Cap 11: Sombras

—_**Capítulo 11: Sombras.**_

Todos le temen a algo, algunos a las sombras otros a la oscuridad pero el miedo que sentían los espíritus en ese momento no tenía lugar.

— ¿Dónde está Bunnymund? —Pregunto Lucy a la sombra. Su figura era idéntica a la de Bunnymund pero su voz, oscura, áspera y desagradable para los oídos de cualquier espíritu bondadoso hacia saber que no era el verdadero conejo de pascuas.

— **¿por qué habría de decírtelo? **—pregunto la sombra con desagrado.

— ¡Solo dínoslo! —Grito Jack.

—**No **—Culmino amargamente la sombra. Jack y Lucy tomaron los cetros y se pusieron a la defensiva. Todo el sitio comenzó a congelarse por los efectos del cetro de Jack, Lucy comenzó a sentír mucho frio pero no quería prestar atención al asunto, además de que incomodaría a Jack, de su cetro comenzaron a brotar distintas flores pero se congelaban rápidamente, los tulipanes, girasoles y rosas no sobrevivían a la intensa helada.

— ¡Frost! —Gritó Lucy desesperada al no poder usar bien sus poderes. La sombra aprovecho el descuido de Jack para acumular toda su fuerza en sus patas y golpearlo. El albino golpeo fuertemente contra una oscura pared del lugar quedando inconsciente, deteniendo el poder de hielo.

— **¡Ya no está tu noviecito!** —Comento la sombra.

— No es mi novio —afirmo Lucy haciendo aparecer una planta rastrera que tomo desprevenido al Bunnymund oscuro y comenzó a recorrerlo desde la pata, pero poco a poco fue recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que estuvo cubierto en su totalidad.

No había señales del verdadero Bunnymund. Solo estaba aquella sombra cubierta y Jack, inconsciente.

Zeus y Poseidón en algún momento habían sido grandes y poderosos Dioses para la humanidad, a pesar de ser simples espíritus, eran populares, más que los guardianes, tanto, que todos los humanos podían verlos, mayormente los griegos y así todos podían pedirles ayuda.

Zeus ayudaba principalmente a los cultivos, con sus grandes y poderosas tormentas, siempre hacia el bien. Poseidón ayudaba a los marineros, el mar siendo controlado en su totalidad era de gran beneficio para encontrar nuevas tierras, pero un día los humanos pidieron a Zeus una gran tormenta, él se las concedió, a Poseidón clamaron que los llevaran a nuevas tierras atravesando las grandes aguas, todo para conquistar y someter a otras personas.

Tras tan terribles hechos Poseidón y Zeus se alejaron de las personas dejando a la naturaleza como única juez de la humanidad. Ya nadie les pediría ayuda para masacrar a otras personas.

Los años pasaron y ellos continuaron escondidos, Poseidón en una isla, creando constantes olas en ella para que nadie osara entrar, Zeus se mantenía en el cielo volando por todo el mundo. Un día muy preciado para ellos apareció el espíritu que hacía falta, una ayudante apreciada para ellos, la Anjana Lucy.

Les mostró nueva mente el mundo, las grandes obras que se lograron por ellos, el brillante futuro que le esperaba a la civilización si ellos aparecían nuevamente.

Pues ahora ese brillante futuro que habían divisado se encontraba lejos y oscurecido. La adorable Tooth Fairy se había convertido en una despiadada máquina de oscuridad.

— **¿Qué sucede? **—Pregunto _la sombría Tooth_ inocentemente— ¿Ya se han rendido?

Los espíritus estaban totalmente adoloridos, tirados en el suelo, era muy confusa la situación. Ellos sentían gran aprecio por las dama, en sus tiempos dorados las mujeres habían sido inspiración de grandes obras como pinturas, escrituras y más; no eran la representación maligna de las sombras.

—Ni lo sueñes, campanita —respondió Poseidón levantándose del suelo.

— ¿Qué haces Poseidón? —Pregunto Zeus— ella es una dama…

—**Hazle caso…tritón** —se burló la sombra.

— ¡Pero qué dices Zeus! —Replico el rey de los mares— en nuestros tiempos las mujeres no eran oscuras, eran hermosas y merecían ser tratadas como musas, pero ésta es una sombra de una hermosa mujer y debemos acabarla.

Poseidón con su gran y poderoso tridente hizo aparecer agua y mojo las alas del hada haciendo que dejara de volar.

— **¡Que haces!** —Grito la sombra enojada, sus ojos, que antes eran oscuros se tornaron rojos como la sangre.

— ¡Es tiempo de dormir, hadita! —Grito Poseidón e hizo salir una marejada, pero eso no detuvo a la oscura Tooth, solo la enojo más.

En un santiamén aparecieron un montón de pequeñas hadas, parecidas a ella y todas esas pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre Poseidón, picándolo y pellizcándolo una y otra vez haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, no eran como picadas de mosquito, no, estas eran más dolorosas.

— ¡Zeus! —Grito desgarradoramente despertando de su trance al gran Dios mitológico, observo con gran fiereza la horrible escena e invoco grandes truenos, todos dirigidos a las hadas oscuras y a la hada mayor, la Tooth oscura que se desvaneció con un estridente y horrible aullido.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto a su compañero de batalla.

—Después de ese grito dudo que vuelva a escuchar —bromeo mientras se levantaba del suelo— la próxima hagamos caso a nuestra musa y no nos alejemos ¿Quieres?

—Claro —se burló Zeus— ahora me pregunto— ¿habrán más sombras?

Cupido, ayudaba en todo lo posible a las hadas y pensaba constantemente en que no podía ayudar a Sandman. En cierto modo el trabajo de Sandy ayudaba a cupido, si los niños soñaban e su vida encontrarían el amor más rápidamente pero si sufrían constantes pesadillas no obtendrían el amor correspondido.

Los dientes se acumulaban poco a poco hasta que tuvieron demasiados y volvieron al palacio de Tooth.

—Son muy buenas en esto —mencionó cupido— recuérdenme no meterme nuevamente con el trabajo de Tooth…

Las haditas asintieron y continuaron volando hacia el gran palacio. Descendieron y cada uno coloco cada diente donde debían.

—**Te estaba esperando** — dijo una voz oscura proveniente de un rincón. Era Norte, un norte engañoso, maligno, pero Cupido no sabía nada.

— ¡Que tal, gordito! —bromeo cupido como siempre lo hacía.

— **¡No estoy gordo!** —Grito el Norte oscuro con repugnancia.

—Relájate —intento calmarlo cupido pero una rápida mano tomo el cuello del hombre del amor— ¿Qué te pasa Norte?

— **¿A mí? Nada** —comento oscuramente, convirtiéndose por fin en lo que era, una sombra repugnante.

—No eres Black —afirmo cupido.

—**No **—respondió— **Soy peor que él** —y entonces absorbió el lado oscuro de Cupido.

_**[N/A: Sombras por todos lados, me alegra que sigan leyendo mi fanfic y espero éste capitulo les alegre el día. Dejen review's]**_

_**¿Quién será el dueño de la sombra? ¿Jack estará bien? Descubranlo el próximo Lunes, dejen sus repuestas en un review.**_


End file.
